


Naruto Pays Iruka

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aggressive, Dubious Consent, Horny Teenagers, M/M, blowjob, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 16 year old Iruka feels sorry for 6 year old Naruto as he is an orphan. The teen takes the kid out to eat ramen on his birthday, and since naruto doesn’t have any money, he finds a more exotic way to pay Iruka back.





	Naruto Pays Iruka

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains underage characters. Read at your own risk. This is my first ever story so if it’s good please let me know. Feel free to give pointers as well.

Iruka always felt bad for little Naruto. The little blond haired boy had no parents and had no friends because everyone in the village avoided him. 

It was Naruto’s 6th birthday today, and Iruka wanted to take the little boy out for ramen since he wasn’t celebrating with anyone else. Naruto was more than happy to accept the invitation since he always craves ramen. 

The two boys ate ramen until they couldn’t anymore, and Iruka pulled out his wallet and paid the server.

“Wait!’ Naruto yapped, ‘Don’t pay for my meal! I’m a old enough to pay myself’”. Then naruto grabbed for his froggy wallet.

Iruka saw what the tiny kid and couldn’t help chuckling, “Its ok little man. It’s your birthday and this is my treat”.

Naruto gave the 16 year old a dirty look, “Don’t call me little. Adults pay for their own meals, and so can I”. When he opens the wallet, however, they both find out that Naruto is broke and doesn’t even have spare change in his wallet. Iruka couldn't help but laugh out loud as Narutos face turned bright red with embarrassment.To the surprise of no one but Naruto, the teenager ended up paying for the boy. 

It was dark when they walked out and Naruto said defensively, “I’m still gonna pay for my meal”.

Iruka laughed, “Naruto, you don’t have any money. It’s really ok, you don’t need to”.

“Not with money!” the 6 year old squealed defensively. Naruto then took Irukas big hand and led him behind a large tree out of sight from the path they were on. Iruka was curious what the renowned trouble maker was up to and began to think he was playing some sort of prank. Then Naruto took a step forward so he was right in front of Iruka and Irukas back was against the thick tree. Even though both boys were standing, naruto was only as tall as irukas waist as iruka was a tall teenager and naruto was really short. Narutos eyes were focused on irukas zipper that was right in front of his eyes. Iruka looked down with confusion of why the small kid was so close to him. Then the 5 year old naruto put his small hand on irukas soft teenage junk and started rubbing slowly. 

Iruka, too surprised to even think, muttered with shock, “Wh-wha-what are you doing Naruto. Y-you can’t do that”. The blond haired kid looked up with his hand still rubbing the 16 year olds growing dick. 

Then the kid whined, “What, I’m paying you back for the food”. Iruka just stared at him with complete shock. Naruto insisted, “Some chunin boys told me that this is a good way to pay people back and leave them happy. They put their thingys in my mouth and they say it feels good”. didnt know what word should to mutter out as he watched this innocent boy quickly undoing husband pants, and just stared at Naruto with complete shock. Naruto felt a growling bulge in irukas pants and then pulled the brown haired teenagers zipper down. 

Iruka knew the chunin boys somehow tricked the innocent 6 year old into sucking their dicks, but the teen was frozen with bewilderment as little naruto unbuttoned the older boys pants. Without hesitation, the little blond haired boy pulled down Irukas now visible boxers, and the bewildered, open-mouthed teenager just watched as his semi hard 7 inch dick popped out a few inches away from the standing five year olds face. 

Narutos eyes widened as he stared at the big teenage cock in front of him. “Wooooow”, Naruto squealed in his high pitch 5 year old voice. ‘It’s so big and hairy, Iruka!” Naruto said with excitement as he saw a thick bush of teen pubes above his big dick. 

The nervous teenager said nervously, “N-N-Naruto, w-we can’t do this, its—“. Iruka was cut off as naruto opened his mouth and took the head of irukas cock in his small mouth. The 16 year old boy gasped as he felt the wet hotness of narutos tiny mouth on his now rock hard cock. Iruka tried so hard to stop this madness in front of him. He looked down at the 6 year old boy slowly bob his head at the tip of his teenage cock, while another inch disappeared into the boys mouth. Then irukas teenage lust clouded judgment as he closed his eyes and threw his head back as naruto went to town on his cock. 

Having no previous experiences with girls, iruka was a typical horny teenager who always wanted to feel what it would be like to be inside a girls pussy, but man Narutos hot mouth had to be close to it. 

Iruka completely switched from being nervous to crazy horny as he put his big hand on the back of the little blonde head, gripping it as he forced half of his length into the boys hot mouth.

“Ahhhh yeah, it’s so hot” Iruka moaned in ecstasy. He then put his other hand on the back of Narutos little head and gripped it tightly with both of his big hands as he made naruto speed up his tempo. Iruka got frustrated when he tried to force more of his thick teen cock in the boys mouth, but naruto put his hands against the teens thighs and was struggling to take any more of irukas length. Iruka was completely unaware of narutos struggling as he used his force to shove more of his length inside the 6 year olds tight mouth, completely shutting out any previous nervousness the teen had before. 

“Oh fuck yeahhh”, the teen moaned. Iruka then grabbed narutos head and swung him around so the little boys back was against the tree as iruka held the boys small head against the big tree and started rapidly thrusting as the horny 16 year old fucked his mouth. Then iruka let out a huge moan as he forced naruto to deep threat all 7 of his inches. Naruto was now struggling to breath and was beginning to choke as iruka was completely unaware of the 5 year olds half-hearted attempt to stop the horny teen. 

Iruka was in his own world and it didn’t even register that naruto was choking, and he was only concentrating on thrusting all of his cock into the hot, tight mouth in front of him. Irukas hips smacked the boys face with every strong thrust, and the teen started a brutal fucking speed as he rapidly shoved his 16 year old cock in and out of the now teary eyed boy who could barely breath and couldn’t move since Iruka was pinning his head against the tree with aggressive force. Iruka didn’t even think about the well-being of the boy and the only thing the horny teen was thinking about was dumping his cum deep in the hot hole in front of him. Iruka opened his eyes and looked down and watched as he continuously face-fucked Narutos out-stretched lips. He watched as he forcefully smacked his hips against the boys innocent face with each brutal thrust, and his big teenage balls slapping narutos soft chin. Iruka got even more turned on when he saw his thick pubes grind against the 5 year old face, practically burying narutos face with his thick bush every time he thrusted in. Loud slaps filled the surrounding area as the teenager snapped his hips into the boys face with rapid succession. After 15 seconds of the crazed teenager taking his entire length out and shoving it back down narutos slippery throat, the now drooling teen felt close to blowing his load. After a few more brutal thrusts in, Iruka gripped Narutos head with all the strength he could muster and thrusted his hips into the kids face as hard as he could against the tree, dumping his teenage load deep down the whimpering boys throat. Iruka spurted thick ropes down the small 6 year olds throat for what seemed like ages, the hole time drooling while looking at his bush smushed against his entire face as he came. Iruka forced naruto in place until he completely drained his balls and had no more cum to low down his tight throat. After a few more seconds, he let go of his tight grip on narutos head as he was recovering from busting the biggest nut of his life in the mouth of a 6 year old boy. As irukas thick length slides it’s way out of narutos mouth, the poor boy dropped to his knees choking on what felt like a half a pint of cum in his throat. Iruka just leaned against the tree as he was still breathing hard, ignoring naruto as he chokes. After a minute of coughing up cum, the little boy came to and started to sob as he wiped irukas cum off his face.

After iruka finally became aware of his surroundings he acknowledged the crying boy and felt terrible. He quickly stuffed his now limp dick back into his underwear and went over to the boy, “Naruto I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I was in my own little world. Naruto are you ok?’. Naruto didn’t answer. Iruka added, “I’ll buy you ramen anytime you want. Can you please forgive me?”

Naruto looked up and Iruka gave a friendly smile. Naruto said, “Ya I’m ok iruka. Some of the other chunin boys are really rough so I’m a little usd to it”.

They both smiled as Iruka and Naruto both came out from behind the tree and got back on the path. Iruka had a slight smile on his face at the fact that he just face-fucked a 6 year old boy for all he was worth, dumping all of his teenage cum while balls deep in the tight throat. He also was happy because he found a kid who didn’t know any better to suck his dick whenever he bought the kid a meal. He couldn’t believe he was gonna get away with this. Iruka planned to buy a lot of food for naruto in the future now he knows it’s hot benefits.


End file.
